Con el Enemigo hasta la Muerte
by Vanessita Potter
Summary: Tras la muerte de Dumbledore,Draco Malfoy es obligado por Voldemort a cumplir una misión que va más allá de sus límites:Debe lograr que Harry Potter confíe en él y la única manera de lograrlo es convertirse en su amigo,sino lo hace acabará muerto.Sólo, herido y con la muerte pisándole los talones Draco encontrará consuelo en la persona que menos imagina:una sangre sucia.*Dramione*
1. Chapter 1: LA MISIÓN

1

 **LA MISIÓN**

\- Al parecer me equivoqué contigo Draco, resultaste mucho más útil que tu padre.

\- Señor… usted sabe que yo solo seguí sus órdenes.

Voldemort miró fijamente a Draco y sonrió.

\- Sabía que Severus tenía una predilección especial por ti y ya veo el por qué- dijo Voldemort caminando hacia Malfoy, se detuvo frente a él y le mostró una lánguida sonrisa-, y ya que fuiste tan eficiente tengo otra pequeña tarea para ti, es más esta es muy importante.

Draco palideció.

\- Mi señor… me-me siento honrado- dijo Draco tratando de aparentar emoción, tenía el presentimiento que esta vez la tarea iba a ser más difícil que la anterior y quizás iba a costarle la vida.

\- Todos sabemos aquí que Harry Potter es mi mayor problema, aunque yo sea muy poderoso, el muchacho está protegido y siempre tiene a gente a su lado, que por más insignificante que sean… ¡SIEMPRE SON UN MALDITO PROBLEMA! ¿Entiendes?

\- Sí señor- afirmó Draco-, ese traidor de sangre de Weasley y la sangre sucia de Granger, siempre lo arruinan …

\- Ohhh pero no debes subestimarlos Draco- siseó Voldemort-, tienes que ser más inteligente que ellos.

\- Lo soy…Pero…

\- ¿Qué es Harry Potter sin sus amigos Draco?- preguntó Voldemort.

\- Nada- contestó Draco-, es simplemente Potter.

\- Pues ahí tienes tu misión Draco- dijo Voldemort y una sonrisa malevóla apareció en su rostro pálido -, ¿Conoces la historia de Colagusano no Draco?

\- Sí- dijo Draco sin entender-, pero eso qué tiene…

\- ¿Sabes cómo encontré y asesiné a los Potter, Draco?- preguntó Voldemort-, gracias a la ayuda de uno de sus _amigos_.

Draco tragó saliva.

\- Ya me vas entendiendo- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa maquiavélica-, tu misión Draco es hacer que Harry Potter confíe en ti, vuélvete su amigo y todo será más fácil, y cuando llegue el momento me lo entregarás y él no tendrá tiempo ni de pensar en cómo murió y quién lo traicionó.

Voldemort soltó una risa estridente que lo estremeció.

¡Esa misión era una locura! Draco no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni qué responder, si se negaba sabía que Voldemort lo mataría.

\- Pero Señor… ¿Cómo lo haré? ¡Potter me odia! ¡Sabe que maté a Dumbledore! ¡Jamás me lo perdonará! ¡Me matará antes que…

\- ¡Ohh por favor Draco! ¡Tienes que ser más inteligente! ¿O acaso no eres de Slytherin?

\- Sí señor, pero…

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa entonces Draco?- siseó Voldemort.

Draco tenía que pensar en algo rápido sino…

\- Potter no me creerá si le digo que huí de usted así porque sí- dijo Draco cautelosamente-, creo que…

\- ¡Me acabas de dar una excelente idea Draco!- exclamó Voldemort con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

\- Yo…

\- ¡SECTUSEMPRA!

Un destello de luz dejó repentinamente ciego Draco, sintió como su cuerpo fue disparado hacia atrás por el golpe, al mismo tiempo que sentía como si miles de cuchillas desgarraran su cuerpo. Cayó con un golpe seco sobre el suelo frío de su propia casa, sorprendido, adolorido y aterrado. ¡En qué carajos se había metido!

Intentó reincorporarse, pero en el momento que lo intentó soltó un quejido de dolor, el suelo comenzó a teñirse de sangre, en ese momento tuvo un flashback de cuando Potter le había lanzado el mismo hechizo durante el curso anterior.

Voldemort se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba Draco y se agachó para estar a su nivel.

\- ¿Una idea brillante no Draco?- siseó Voldemort-, así Harry Potter ya no tendrá que dudar mucho sobre el porqué de tu huida.

Draco quería contestar, quería soltar mil maldiciones, pero el dolor lo estaba matando… literalmente.

\- Señor… p-pero c-cómo llegaré a ellos… a-así…

\- Tengo entendido que el muchacho se encuentra en Irlanda pasando unas "vacaciones"- dijo Voldermort -, tómalo de esa manera Draco como unas vacaciones.

\- P-pero c-cómo llegaré en este e-estado- dijo Draco apenas pudiendo terminar la oración por el dolor.

Voldemort soltó una risa perversa, Draco se estremeció.

\- Pues llegar será fácil… lo difícil será sino llegas a completar la misión- dijo Voldemort mostrándole una sonrisa maléfica-, debes tomar este maleficio como una advertencia Draco, esto te parecerá solo como un rasguño si es que triunfas, porque si fracasas…no sólo lo pagarás tú sino tu incompetente padre y tu querida madre ¿Queda claro?

\- Yo…

\- ¡Sabía que podía confiar en ti Draco!- dijo Voldemort y se levantó-, y no te preocupes que llegarás a Potter en cuanto menos los esperas… ¡BELLA!

Draco se estremeció, en ese instante una cortina de humo negro se formó al lado de Voldemort y se transformó en su retorcida tía Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- ¿Me llamaba mi Lord?- dijo Bellatrix haciendo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que miraba a Draco con una sonrisa retorcida.

\- Lleva a Draco donde se encuentra el muchacho- dijo Voldemort-, él ya sabe qué hacer.

Bellatrix sonrió.

\- De acuerdo mi Lord- dijo Bellatrix, se aproximó hacia Draco, se agachó y lo tomó de la mano.

\- Esto te va a doler Draco- dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa retorcida.

Draco pudo sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas y al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo iba a despedazarse, la lunática de su tía había decidido aparecerse con él en quién sabe dónde, de repente su cuerpo tocó el suelo en un golpe seco en lo que parecía ¿Arena?

\- Pues ya llegamos- dijo Bellatrix sin mirarlo.

Draco intentó levantarse, pero no podía el dolor era espeluznante, intentó levantarse pero trastabilló en el intento y cayó sin éxito.

Bellatrix soltó una sonrisa macabra.

\- No falles Draco- dijo Bellatrix-, sino esos cortes parecerán simples rasguños comparado con lo que te hará si fracasas. ¡ADIÓS!

Como soplo en el viento, Bellatrix se desvaneció dejando a Draco tirando en el suelo desangrándose.

¡Maldición! Se dijo para sí mismo, sino hacia algo iba a terminar muerto antes de que Voldermort lo matara.


	2. Chapter 2: REACCIONES Y PENSAMIENTOS

2

 **REACCIONES Y PENSAMIENTOS**

Harry se encontraba boca arriba observando el techo perdido en sus pensamientos, aún no asimilaba todo lo que había ocurrido el año anterior en Hogwarts, Dumbledore había muerto.

Esta vez no estaría ahí para aconsejarlo, ni para darle los sermones acostumbrados sobre sus acciones precipitadas. Pero a pesar de haberse ido, le había dejado una misión, y esa era destruir el resto de los Horcruxes.

Había decidido no regresar a Hogwarts para encontrar el resto de los Horcruxes y de esa manera acabar de una vez por todas con Voldemort. En un inicio había decidido ir a casa de los Dursley ya que Dumbledore así se lo había pedido, pero a pedido de Seamus había aceptado ir unas semanas a vacacionar en Irlanda antes de empezar su dura tarea. Ron, Hermione y Dean Thomas también se habían unido a las cortas vacaciones de verano.

\- ¿Aún no te has cambiado Harry?

Harry salió de su trance y miró hacia la derecha, y vio a Hermione parada en el marco de la puerta. Llevaba unos shorts de jean y una blusa color rosa pálido, se acercó y se sentó en la cama de al lado.

\- Seamus me envió a decirte que todos iremos a la playa en unos minutos- dijo Hermione-, ¿irás cierto?

\- Sí, en un momento me alisto- dijo Harry levantándose, cuando iba a levantarse Hermione le colocó una mano en el hombro y lo miró fijamente. Harry la miró por unos segundos.

\- Estoy bien Hermione- dijo Harry-, ya…

\- ¡Es que me preocupas Harry!- dijo Hermione angustiada-, todo el día estás en la habitación, no sales no hablas, solo te quedas encerrado o sales solo en las noches, no creas que no me doy cuenta, Ron y el resto de los chicos…

\- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga Hermione?!- dijo Harry molesto levantándose repentinamente lo que causó que Hermione se sobresaltara-, ¡Dumbledore está muerto! ¡Y a ustedes parece que ya se les olvidó! ¡Yo debería estar afuera buscando los Horcruxes! Y no veraneando en Irlanda con ustedes… ¡Siento que estamos perdiendo el tiempo!

Hermione se levantó nerviosa.

\- No nos hemos olvidado de nada Harry- dijo Hermione apenada-, todos estamos afectados por la muerte de Dumbledore, pero no podemos hacer nada, ni siquiera sabemos dónde empezar a buscar, por favor cálmate…

\- Debería irme en este momento a buscar…

\- Harry por favor escucha- dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente-, sé que quizás piensas que eres el único que se acuerda o sufre por la muerte de Dumbledore, quizás nos ves riendo tratando de llevar una vida normal, pero… la verdad es que tratamos de disfrutar los pocos momentos de felicidad que nos quedan para luego enfrentarnos a la batalla, quizás… estas sean las últimas vacaciones que pasemos juntos.

En ese momento el enojo de Harry se esfumó. Jamás lo había visto de ese modo, miró a Hermione y pudo ver como sus ojos empezaban a brillar, se sentía como un idiota.

\- Yo… discúlpame Hermione, no lo había visto de ese modo- dijo Harry avergonzado-, de verdad lo siento mucho, ahorita voy a cambiarme dile a Seamus que en un momento salgo.

\- No te preocupes Harry, te entiendo, se vienen tiempos difíciles así que debes saber que no estás solo- dijo Hermione-, pero bueno ya te dejo para que te cambies, nos vemos afuera.

\- De acuerdo- dijo Harry.

Cuando Harry salió al patio, se encontró con Ron, Dean y Seamus conversando de manera entusiasta, se les acercó y al verlo los tres lo miraron con sorpresa.

\- ¡Harry!- exclamó Seamus sorprendido-, pensé que no ibas a salir…

\- Yo… lo siento muchachos, no quise …

\- Ohhh cállate Harry, no te preocupes- dijo Seamus haciendo un gesto con la mano-, lo importante es que ahora estamos todos juntos y podemos disfrutar de la playa y quizás de unas bellas irlandesas…

Harry sonrió.

\- Al fin sonríes Harry- dijo Dean-, creo que fue una buena idea después de todo, así de paso Ron se despeja de su pasado amoroso tormentoso con Lav- Lav.

\- ¡Oye!- protestó Ron-, eso ya quedó atrás, no necesito que la invoques.

Todos rieron, hacía mucho que Harry no reía, quizás Hermione tenía razón, quizás una corta distracción le haría bien, miró a los al rededores y no vio a Hermione.

\- ¿Y Hermione?- preguntó Harry.

\- Se nos adelantó- dijo Ron-, dijo que necesitaba despejarse un poco.

\- Oh… entiendo- dijo Harry, se sentía mal por Hermione, en cuanto la viera se disculparía.

Hermione se encontraba en la orilla, las olas reventaban constantemente y le mojaban los pies, en eso escuchó unas risas que se hacían cada vez más fuertes, Hermione volteó y pudo ver a Harry, Ron, Dean y Seamus caminando en dirección en donde ella se encontraba mientras reían a carcajadas.

"Al fin ríe" dijo Hermione para sí, era bueno ver que Harry sonreía, había olvidado cómo era verlo sonreír.

Los muchachos se detuvieron cerca a la orilla, todos saludaron a Hermione incluso Harry quien se veía un poco incómodo.

\- ¡VAMOS MUCHACHOS AL AGUA!- gritó Seamus quien al decir esto, se quitó el polo que llevaba, lo lanzó sobre la arena y fue corriendo en dirección al mar, para luego sumergirse y darse un chapuzón.

Dean lo imitó, mientras que Ron permaneció al lado de Harry observando como Dean se lanzaba sobre Seamus, para luego desaparecer entre las olas.

\- Sé que es difícil Harry, para nosotros también lo es- dijo Ron sin mirarlo-, pero solo queríamos…

\- Hermione tiene razón Ron- dijo Harry-, sé lo que intentaban hacer y me siento como un tonto.

\- No lo eres, quizás un poco antisocial, pero no un tonto- dijo Ron y volteó a verlo-, quizás no volvamos a Hogwarts este año, así que… al menos debemos disfrutar el poco, el poco tiempo que nos queda antes de librar la gran batalla.

Harry miró a Ron. Aún recordaba el día en que se habían conocido, su primer amigo desde los once años y aún permanecía a su lado.

\- Ron, yo no quisiera que tú y Hermione…

\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlin Harry!- protestó Ron-, hemos estado contigo desde primer año, cuando vencimos todos esos obstáculos para llegar a la piedra y luego en la cámara de los secretos…

\- Ron, esto es distinto…

\- ¿Acaso no es Voldemort con el que hemos luchado durante los seis años desde que ingresamos a Hogwarts?- dijo Ron-, ¿Qué de diferente lo hace un año más?

\- Yo…

\- Recuerda Ron, es Harry Potter, hay en él una manía salvadora que no le deja asimilar que nosotros hemos estado con él todos estos años porque hemos querido y porque somos sus amigos.

Harry se giró y pudo ver a Hermione caminando en dirección a ellos, se paró frente a los dos, tenía una expresión seria, entonces se dirigió a Harry.

\- Entiéndelo Harry, nosotros queremos estar en esta batalla contigo, no estás solo, nosotros somos tu familia, por eso queremos estar a tu lado y ayudarte a vencer a Voldemort.

Ron se estremeció.

\- ¡Oh por favor Ronald! Deja de ser tan miedoso y no seas como el resto- dijo Hermione con fastidio cruzándose de brazos-, Harry necesita todo nuestro apoyo y nuestro valor.

Antes de que Ron pudiera protestar, Harry se adelantó.

\- Yo solo quiero que sepan que aprecio lo que siempre han hecho por mí… ustedes son mis mejores amigos y es por eso que no quiero ponerlos en peligro, es por eso que esta misma noche me marcharé a buscar los Horcruxes y…

¡PLAF!

Harry no pudo terminar pues Hermione casi le había "volteado" la cara con la bofetada que acababa de propinarle.

Ron se encontraba con la boca abierta y Harry estaba mudo, Harry miró a Hermione quien se encontraba con los ojos brillantes, eran una mezcla entre furia y ¿tristeza?

\- ¡PUES ANDA HARRY POTTER! ¡SÁLVANOS A TODOS! ¡MUERE POR TODOS NOSOTROS DE UNA VEZ Y AHORRANOS LA ANGUSTIA! ¡QUÉ MÁS DA!

Harry se quedó helado, intentó decir algo, pero antes de que lo intentara Hermione ya le había dado la espalda y se había ido corriendo.

\- Por un momento pensé que te lanzaría el Avada Kedavra- dijo Ron atónito aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

Harry suspiró.

\- Creo que debería ir tras ella y pedirle una disculpa- dijo Harry apesadumbrado.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Olvídalo Harry! – exclamó Ron alarmado-, ¿Recuerdas cuando me vio con Lavender y me mandó esos pájaros asesinos? ¡Ni de chiste! Espera que se le pase.

Harry recordó la escena de los pájaros y decidió que tal vez Ron tenía razón, quizás solo debería darle tiempo y luego se disculparía… antes de partir.

\- Por cierto Harry… ¿En serio te irás esta noche?- preguntó Ron con tono de preocupación.

Harry se quedó en silencio por unos minutos.

\- Sí Ron, esta noche.

Harry lo tenía decidido, se marcharía esa noche, más no imaginaba lo que le estaba por venir…


	3. Chapter 3: SANGRE EN LA ARENA

3

 **Sangre en la Arena**

Hermione se encontraba hecha una furia, seis años habían pasado y Harry seguía con esa manía salvadora suya, quizás había exagerado al gritarle de esa manera, pero se sentía muy molesta por lo que acababa de decir, ¡Era tan terco! El muy necio era capaz de marcharse esa misma noche para poder encontrar los Horcruxes y ni siquiera sabía dónde buscar. Si lo hacía, quizás no lo volvería a ver jamás…

\- ¡Ay!- exclamó Hermione.

Acababa de tropezarse con un bulto de lo que parecía un montón de tela sucia y vieja, ella se agachó para examinarlo mejor y al examinarlo quedó perpleja.

El montón de tela eran los restos de lo que había sido una camisa. La tela estaba hecha jirones como si miles de cuchillas la hubieran perforado y estaba llena de manchas de lo que parecía sangre… fresca.

Hermione se estremeció, miró la arena y pudo ver unas pisadas que iban en dirección al norte.

"Quizás debería avisar a los chicos" se dijo Hermione, de repente recordó las palabras de Harry en la playa y malhumorada cambió de opinión.

\- ¡Pues que se jodan! ¡No los necesito!

Y al decir esto avanzó en dirección a donde se dirigían las huellas.

Hermione caminó siguiendo las huellas, pudo ver que la persona que había estado caminando en una parte del camino había empezado a arrastrarse, debido a que a medida que avanzaba las huellas se iban volviendo irregulares.

De repente las huellas desaparecieron y el agua le mojó los pies, sin darse cuenta había llegado a lo que parecía una especie de cueva al final de la playa. Las olas reventaban cerca de la entrada de la cueva y el agua se empozaba formando una pequeña poza.

Hermione se adentró cuidadosamente, era más larga y grande de lo que parecía, el camino se hacía cada vez más difícil, de repente pudo visualizar algo o… alguien, avanzó más rápido y pudo ver que había un sendero de sangre que iba en aquella dirección.

Hermione se estremeció y aminoró la marcha, estaba cerca, pero el camino se hacía más oscuro.

\- Lumos- dijo Hermione en voz baja, la punta de su varita se iluminó y apuntó con ella en dirección hacia donde terminaba el camino.

Casi se le cayó la varita de la impresión, en el suelo de la cueva yacía el cuerpo de lo que parecía un hombre.

Hermione corrió en dirección donde yacía el cuerpo y cuando llegó se le paralizó el corazón, esa piel pálida, ese cabello rubio platinado… ¡No podía ser!

Intentó contener un grito al ver que conocía al hombre que yacía en el suelo de la cueva.

Era Draco Malfoy.

\- ¡Oh Dios Mio!- exclamó Hermione aterrada.

Estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, su estado actual era alarmante, estaba horriblemente pálido y ensangrentado. Tenía el pecho todo magullado y lleno de cortes como si hubiese recibido una sarta de puñaladas.

A pesar de que respiraba con dificultad, él se había percatado de su presencia y la miraba con una expresión entre odio y dolor.

\- No… te acerques- dijo Malfoy con dificultad-, v-vete.

Hermione se encontraba contrariada, si no hacía algo él podía morir desangrado y por otro lado, ¡Era un mortífago! ¡El mismo que había confabulado para llevar a cabo la muerte de Dumbledore!

Volvió a mirarlo, si no hacía algo iba a morir…

Hermione se agachó y rápidamente abrió su bolso para sacar un pequeño pomo que contenía en su interior esencia de díctamo, lo abrió y se acercó hacia él, este reaccionó al instante.

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS! ¡NO NECESITO AYUDA DE UNA SANGRE SUCIA C-COMO TÚ!- gritó este enfadado, pero al instante empezó a toser y gotas de sangre empezaron a brotar de su boca.

Hermione aterrada hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y aplicó la sustancia que tenía en el frasco, apenas intentó aplicarle la sustancia Malfoy intentó tomarla de las manos para evitar que lo tocara.

\- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE…

\- ¡DÉJAME CURARTE IDIOTA! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO QUIERES MORIR?!- chilló Hermione nerviosa.

Malfoy la miró fijamente y repentinamente le soltó ambas manos.

\- Lo harías todo más fácil- dijo este y sin decir más, perdió el conocimiento.

\- ¡MALFOY!- gritó Hermione cogiéndolo de los hombros y tratando de reanimarlo, estaba aterrada, sabía que debía llevarlo a San Mungo allí podrían curarlo, pero quizás también lo llevarían a Azcaban… ¡¿Qué debía hacer?! ¿Debería tratar de curarlo ella misma?

\- Dios mío… ¿Qué te han hecho?- susurró Hermione preocupada, miró sus heridas parecían miles de cortes hechos por espadas… o quizás…

\- Corpo Sanare – murmuró Hermione apuntando su varita en dirección al pecho de Malfoy.

Una cortina de humo verde salió de su varita y envolvió el cuerpo de Malfoy, de repente vio como las heridas se iban cerrando lentamente, Hermione se quedó anonadada.

El hechizo de curación había funcionado. ¡Era la primera vez que realizaba un hechizo de aquellos!. Y sólo lo había visto realizarlo a la señora Pomfrey una vez en toda su vida, eso sí era un logro. Ahora tenía que aplicarle la esencia de díctamo para evitar que se le formaran cicatrices.

Hermione volvió a abrir el pomo que había sacado de su bolso y empezó a untar cuidadosamente el contenido sobre las heridas en el pecho de Malfoy, este seguía inconsciente en el suelo. Aún se encontraba muy pálido.

Hermione murmuró unas palabras y su varita e hizo aparecer unas vendas al instante.

Cuidadosamente, fue vendando las heridas de Malfoy tratando de tocarle lo menos posible, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, tan vulnerable como en ese momento, pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Si le contaba a Harry y los demás lo más probable era que lo enviaran a Azcaban, Harry se volvería loco en cuanto lo viese.

\- Tengo que pensar en qué voy a hacer contigo- dijo Hermione, a pesar de que durante toda su vida en Hogwarts Draco Malfoy la había humillado e insultado, ella no podía abandonarlo en ese estado a su suerte, iba en contra de sus principios y si algo le pasaba jamás iba a perdonárselo.

Hermione respiró hondamente y miró al inconsciente Malfoy que yacía en el suelo.

\- Aunque seas un idiota, un mortífafo y mis amigos me maten cuando se enteren de esto, _no voy a dejar que mueras._


	4. Chapter 4: EL ATAQUE

4

El Ataque

Draco abrió los ojos, sentía como si hubiese despertado después de un largo sueño, parpadeó y miró a su alrededor, el lugar estaba iluminado por dos lámparas que colgaban de un extraño techo, estaba en lo que parecía una especie de tienda de campaña en la cual no recordaba haber estado jamás, él se encontraba sobre una especie de colchón suave, intentó levantarse y al hacerlo sintió que un dolor lo traspasó por completo, gimió de dolor, pero logró mantenerse sentado a pesar de eso, se miró y pudo darse cuenta que su pecho estaba lleno de vendas que cubrían los cortes que Voldemort le había causado… ¿Pero quién rayos…?

Draco tuvo un flashback repentino, después de llegar casi arrastrándose hacia la cueva en la playa, había quedado rendido en el suelo de la misma debido al terrible dolor de las heridas, cuando de repente alguien había aparecido y lo había encontrado…

\- ¡MALDICIÓN!- exclamó Draco lleno de ira, acababa de recordar el rostro de la persona que lo había encontrado.

De repente, escuchó unos pasos y la figura de una muchacha de cabello castaño apareció por la entrada de la tienda. Draco la reconoció en el acto, era la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger, si Voldemort no lo había matado con ese maleficio, definitivamente el espasmo de ser tocado por una sangre sucia no tardaría en hacer efecto.

\- Veo que ya despertaste- dijo ella.

Draco soltó un bufido.

\- ¡La verdad es que creo que sigo soñando!- contestó Draco con sarcasmo-, esto debe tratarse de una asquerosa pesadilla, ya que yo no sueño con sangres sucia.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos.

\- Pues para tu mala suerte Malfoy, soy tan real como las heridas que tienes en el pecho- dijo ella seriamente y de repente su expresión se relajó-, ¿Quién te…?

\- ¡ESE NO ES TU ASUNTO!- la cortó Draco molesto,-, te dije que me dejaras ahí, ¡NO TENÍAS POR QUÉ CURARME!

\- ¡SI TE DEJABA AHÍ HUBIERAS MUERTO!- gritó ella.

\- ¡¿Y A TI QUÉ TE IMPORTA?! ¡NO NECESITO DE TU COMPASIÓN ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA!– vociferó Draco, sin darse cuenta se había levantado del colchón donde se encontraba, estaba lleno de ira, la sangre le hervía, quería desquitarse con alguien y ella era la única con quien podía.

Ella retrocedió y Draco disfrutó ese momento, había conseguido intimidarla, ahora tenía el control de la situación, él se aproximó hacia ella lentamente hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, pero esta vez ella no se movió, si no que levantó el rostro para mirarlo fijamente.

\- ¿Sabes que acabas de salvar a un mortífago Granger?- dijo Malfoy de modo desafiante-, ¿Te imaginas lo que dirán Potty y la comadreja de Weasel?

Ella soltó un bufido.

\- Ya que estás muy imaginativo Malfoy, me imagino que ya habrás pensado en qué harás luego de salir de aquí- dijo ella con sarcasmo.

A Draco se le borró la sonrisa de manera instantánea.

\- ¡Eso no te incumbe Granger!- le espetó Draco-, además yo puedo quedarme aquí todo el tiempo que quiera, ¡No te necesito! ¡Lárgate!

\- ¿Oh en serio? ¿De quién crees que es esta tienda Malfoy? – dijo ella desafiante.

\- ¡Pues entonces me largaré! ¡No necesito nada que venga de una sangre sucia como tú!- grito este, la golpeó con el codo y pasó por su lado intentando salir de la tienda.

De repente, sintió como alguien lo tomó del brazo.

\- ¡No puedes irte en ese estado no seas tonto!- le espetó ella, lo tenía cogido del brazo para evitar que él se marchara, eso lo enfureció más. ¡Se había atrevido a tocarlo de nuevo!

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME DE NUEVO GRANGER!- gritó Malfoy y antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer algo salió por la puerta de la tienda.

\- ¡Espera!- gritó ella corriendo tras él.

Draco salió de la tienda hecho una furia, encima que lo había botado de esa apestosa tienda, ¡Se había atrevido a tocarlo de nuevo!

Caminó con dificultad a través de la cueva, mientras Hermione Granger iba tras él, las heridas empezaban a dolerle de nuevo, pero si quiera ya no sangraba como antes, la cueva estaba oscura, no sabía si quiera cuanto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente, buscó en su bolsillos su varita, pero cuando metió las manos en ellos, descubrió que NO estaba ahí.

Se giró rápidamente listo para explotar

\- ¡Granger!- gritó Draco enfadado, ella casi chocó con él pues había corrido tan aprisa que casi se había estrellado, este la cogió fuertemente de ambas manos-, ¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁ MI VARITA?!

\- ¡Suéltame!- gimió ella.

\- ¡No hasta que me la des!- dijo Draco molesto.

\- ¡No te voy a dar nada!- dijo ella forcejeando-, ¡suéltame idiota!

Iba a gritarle de nuevo, pero de repente un olor nauseabundo lo invadió por completo, olía como a carne podrida…

\- Granger… ¡Qué rayos…!

\- _Vaya… hoy si somos afortunados muchachos, parece que tendremos doble recompensa._

Draco se giró lentamente, pues la expresión de terror en el rostro de Hermione Granger lo dejó petrificado, además que reconocía esa horrible voz.

Sucio y maloliente, con el cabello desgreñado y esos ojos brillantes de maldad, Fenrir Greyback era un ser difícil de olvidar, este le sonrió mostrando así sus repulsivos dientes amarillos. A su lado se encontraban dos hombres más con el mismo aspecto, pero no podía reconocer quiénes eran.

\- Hola Draco- dijo este con una sonrisa malévola-, me has facilitado el trabajo.

Draco lo miró nervioso, sabía que ese maldito de Greyback era un caza recompensas, pero qué…

\- ¿De qué trabajo hablas?- dijo Draco tratando de disimular los nervios.

El hombre lobo no paraba de sonreír.

\- ¡Scabior, dame los papeles!- dijo Fenrir Greyback, el hombre del lado derecho le alcanzó algo que parecían dos pergaminos delgados-, ¡Scabior dame luz!

El hombre que respondía al nombre de Scabior sacó su varita e iluminó la cueva, en ese instante Fenrir Greyback le aventó los pergaminos a Draco y este los cogió a las justas, los desenrolló desdeñosamente y su expresión inmediatamente se tornó helada.

En la parte superior del pergamino había un título que decía "Recompensa por captura Harry Potter y traidores, vivos o muertos" aparecían las fotos de varios magos, en ellas se encontraban, Potter, Weasley, Granger, Thomas, Finnigan y… ¡ÉL!

Draco lanzó el pergamino al suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!- le espetó Draco-, ¡Yo no soy…

\- ¿Un traidor? – sugirió Greyback-, pero un mentiroso quizás sí y al señor tenebroso no le gustan los mentirosos Draco…

Draco no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, se suponía que Voldemort le había encomendado una misión. ¡Una jodida misión importante! Y allí estaban esos malditos carroñeros diciendo que era un traidor.

\- ¡Todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que tú no pudiste matar a Dumbledore!- dijo este-, ¡ASÍ QUE VAS A MORIR!

\- _¡EVERTE STATUM!_

Greyback salió disparado hacia atrás haciendo que sus secuaces caigan al suelo juntos con él.

Draco se quedó anonadado, pero una mano sobre su brazo lo hizo reaccionar, se giró rápidamente y vio como Granger lo jalaba en dirección hacia la salida.

\- ¡Corre!- le gritó ella, en esta ocasión Draco no dijo nada solo la siguió sin decir nada.

\- ¡NO VAN LLEGAR MUY LEJOS SABANDIJAS! – gritó Greyback desde el fondo de la cueva.

A Draco le costaba correr, empezaba a sentir que las heridas le comenzaban a arder.

De la nada un chorro de luz roja le pasó rozando el brazo, esto lo hizo trastabillar y terminó por caer.

Pudo ver como Granger se detuvo e intentó ponerlo en pie.

\- ¡Date prisa!- le dijo ella intentando ponerlo de pie.

\- ¡ESO HAGO!- dijo este intentando apoyarse en ella.

\- _¡DESMAIUS!_

Un chorro de luz golpeó a la muchacha en la espalda tumbándola frente a Draco.

Draco palideció, la habían aturdido y esos malditos carroñeros iban tras ellos, de repente sintió la punta de una varita detrás de la nuca.

\- Levántate.

Draco se levantó sin reparos, estaba jodido, de repente vio como uno de los carroñeros de Greyback el que respondía al nombre de Scabior se acercaba a Granger quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

\- Qué linda… quizás pueda divertirme un poco con ella antes de…

\- _¡RICTUSEMPRA!_

\- _¡DESMAIO!_

\- _¡STUPEFY!_

Draco se agachó instintivamente mientras chorros de luces brotaban de todas partes, no alcanzaba a ver nada, solo sabía que se encontraba en medio de una batalla campal.

\- ¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS!- gritó Greyback apuntó con la varita al techo de la cueva y gritó_, ¡BOMBARDA!

¡BOOM!

El techo de la cueva explotó en miles de pedazos, lo cuales salieron disparados en miles de direcciones, Draco se protegió la cabeza con ambas manos mientras el polvo le nublaba la visión. Luego hubo un silencio sepulcral.

Los ojos le ardían pues el polvo le había entrado de lleno, miró a los alrededores, pero todo era un mar de escombros, de repente una imagen lo dejó aterrado.

Granger se encontraba frente a él aún inconsciente, pero ahora un hilo de sangre le salía por la cabeza. Draco intentó levantarse torpemente a causa de las heridas, arrastrándose llegó a ella y pudo ver que una de las rocas le había caído sobre el pecho, este la movió sin reparos, estaba aterrado, quizás ella estaba…

\- Apartate de ella Malfoy.

Draco levantó la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con su enemigo: Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5: LA DECISIÓN

**5**

 **LA DECISIÓN**

Potter no había dejado de apuntarle con su varita. Le miraba con odio puro.

Contesta Malfoy, ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

Primero había sido atacado por Voldemort, luego Greyback y sus carroñeros le habían atacado, ahora Potter, Weasley, Finnigan y Thomas lo tenían acorralado en esa maldita cueva, ese era el peor día de su vida definitivamente.

A su lado Granger yacía aún inconsciente. Thomas había hecho aparecer una especie de botiquín e intentaban limpiarle los restos de sangre que a causa del golpe que le había causado la explosión. La comadreja Weasley y Finnigan se encontraba tan pálidos como unos fantasmas al observar el estado de Granger, de repente, la voz de Potter lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- No has contestado Malfoy, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

\- Eso no te incumbe Potter- dijo Draco-, me apeteció dar un paseo en la playa y acabé por aquí.

\- ¡MENTIROSO!- le gritó este furioso.

\- En vez de estar preocupado en lo que hago aquí Potter, ¿Por qué no te preocupas en llevar a tu querida amiga la sabelotodo a San Mungo? - dijo Draco fastidiado.

Harry miró a su lado, Hermione aún yacía inconsciente, todo era su culpa, si él no hubiera tenido esas dos discusiones con ella, no se encontraría en ese estado, si hubiesen llegado un poco más tarde quizás ella…

\- Dean- dijo Harry - ¿Cómo está ella?

Dean le lanzó a Harry una mirada de preocupación.

\- Está viva es lo más importante, pero tenemos que llevarla con un médico Harry- dijo Dean-, no sabemos qué tan grave es el golpe que se dio.

De repente Ron se paró en el acto y miró a Malfoy con furia.

\- ¡Todo es la culpa de este maldito traidor!- dijo Ron al borde de la ira acercándose a Malfoy-, ¡Por su culpa ella está así! ¡Lo vas a pagar!

Ron fue en dirección a Malfoy y se lanzó sobre él, Malfoy cayó de espaldas y gimió de dolor, Ron empezó a propinarle puñetes en el rostro y en todo el cuerpo.

Harry intentó separar a Ron, pero era casi imposible, el pelirrojo estaba hecho una furia y era difícil separarlos, Seamus se unió en el intento de separarlos, ya que si no hacían algo Ron iba a terminar por asesinarlo.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Hermione está despertando!- exclamó Dean.

De repente, Ron dejó de moverse, y de un saltó soltó a Malfoy y fue en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Hermione. Harry y Seamus le siguieron y fueron en dirección donde se encontraba la castaña olvidando por completo la pelea entre Ron y Malfoy.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía mucho, además sentía un dolor en el pecho como si algo la hubiese golpeado fuertemente. Miro a su alrededor y pudo ver que Harry, Ron, Dean y Seamus se encontraban a su lado observándole con rostros de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué…qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Hermione confundida, no entendía cómo es que ellos se encontraban a su lado.

\- Hermione nos mataste del susto- dijo Seamus aliviado-, qué bueno que estás bien.

\- ¡Nunca vuelvas a irte de esa manera!- le espetó Ron molesto.

\- Ya no le grites Ron-dijo Dean-, ¿no ves que está herida?

\- ¡Pero es cierto!- dijo Ron molesto-, si Harry no se hubiera dado cuenta de los ruidos cerca a la playa…

La mirada de Hermione se posó sobre Harry, él se encontraba callado aún no le había dicho nada, solo podía ver que su rostro un sentimiento de culpa reflejado en él.

\- Me alegro de que estés bien Hermione- dijo este-, nunca quise que este ocurriera, yo… no imaginé que de la nada Greyback y sus carroñeros…

De repente a Hermione se le paralizó el corazón.

\- ¿Dónde está Malfoy?- preguntó ella con preocupación, todas la imágenes volvieron a ella en un santiamén, Malfoy herido, el ataque…

\- No te preocupes por él Hermione- dijo Seamus en tono severo-, Ron le acaba de dar una paliza…

\- ¡QUE RON QUÉEEEEE! – exclamó Hermione angustiada, intentó levantarse con dificultad mirando hacia todos lados, todos sus amigos la observaban con rostros de confusión, no podía explicarles nada en ese momento… hasta que de repente lo vio.

Hermione se abrió camino entre sus amigos y fue en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Malfoy. Nuevamente yacía en el suelo de la cueva, gemía de dolor y su rostro era una mezcla de furia, dolor y frustración. Los vendajes con los que ella le había vendado las heridas ahora estaban teñidos de rojo, al parecer algunas de las heridas no se habían cerrado por completo y gracias a la paliza que le había propinado Ron, volvía a estar grave.

\- Oh dios mio…

Hermione intentó quitarle uno de los vendajes, pero de repente Malfoy le cogió de la muñeca impidiéndoselo.

\- N-no te atrevas a t-tocarme de n-nuevo – dijo este mirándole con odio-, sangre…

De repente Malfoy quedó inconsciente, Hermione se encontraba aterrada de nuevo, volteó para ver a sus amigos y les gritó con desesperación.

\- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Ayúdenme a llevarlo a otro lugar!- chilló ella.

Todos la miraron con expresión de confusión.

\- Hermione- dijo Ron molesto-, ¡Ese tarado casi te mata! ¡No merece que…

\- ¡ÉL NO FUE EL QUE INTENTÓ MATARME RONALD!- le espetó Hermione molesta.

\- Pero entonces qué….

\- ¡Después les explico!- chilló ella molesta-, ¡¿Quieren que se muera por su culpa o qué?!

Harry, Dean y Seamus se aproximaron rápidamente mientras que Ron se acercaba receloso.

\- Tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo- dijo Hermione-, vamos a aparecernos…

De repente los chicos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Hermione sin entender-, ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?

Ron fue el que habló.

\- Hermione, has estado desaparecida todo el día así que dudo que hayas escuchado las noticias- dijo Ron seriamente-, mientras estabas fuera, ocurrieron varios ataques.

Hermione se quedó helada.

\- Los mortífagos atacaron varios lugares- siguió Ron -, el callejón Diagon, Hogsmade y….

\- San Mungo- terminó Harry seriamente.

Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar, toda la tarde se la había pasado cuidando a Malfoy y al parecer no solo ellos habían sido atacados, sino que otros lugares en el mundo mágico y ahora el hospital…

\- Pero… pero… ¡Harry entonces qué haremos!- dijo Hermione preocupada-, si no hacemos algo… ¡Seamus! ¿Podemos llevarlo a tu casa?

Seamus la miró con recelo.

\- Hermione, es un mortífago- dijo este con recelo-, no puedo…

\- ¡Por favor Seamus! Él no me atacó…

\- Pero él quiso matar a Dumbledore- soltó Harry.

De repente, todos se volvieron a mirar a Harry, Hermione sabía que Harry había dado en la herida, lo entendía, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo morir.

\- Pero no lo hizo Harry- dijo Hermione seriamente-, jamás pensé que dejarías a alguien morir por…

\- ¡¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto Hermione?!- le espetó Ron molesto.

\- ¡Oh en serio no puedo creerlo!- chilló Hermione indignada.

\- ¡Ya dejen de discutir!- dijo Dean repentinamente-, Hermione tiene razón no podemos dejar a ese imbécil aquí, por más que lo odiemos… vamos Seamus, ya veremos qué hacer con él luego.

Seamus miró a Dean receloso.

\- Te has vuelto loco si piensas que…

\- Por favor Seamus- dijo Hermione en tono suplicante-, esto no se trata de una competencia entre casas, se trata de una vida, y yo no quiero ser responsable de la muerte de nadie, lo merezca o no.

Seamus la miró seriamente y su expresión se ablandó.

\- Está bien Hermione- dijo este-, vamos a aparecernos en mi casa, ya veremos qué hacemos con él después.

Hermione respiró aliviada.

\- Bueno vamos- dijo ella, todos se cogieron de las manos, tomó una de las manos de Malfoy y desaparecieron de la cueva.


	6. Chapter 6: EL BESO

6

 **EL BESO**

Draco abrió los ojos, al observar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que se encontraba acostado sobre una cama que no era suya y nuevamente no reconocía el lugar. Se sentía como si miles de bludgers le hubieran golpeado durante un partido de quidditch. El dolor no mejoró en cuanto intentó levantarse, las costillas le dolían. Se miró y se dio cuenta que llevaba vendajes nuevos sobres sus heridas, ¿Dónde rayos se encontraba ahora? La última vez se había despertado en una tienda de campaña con la sabelotodo de Granger.

Como si la hubiese invocado, escuchó su voz a través de la pared.

\- ¡Les digo que él no intentó matarme! Chilló ella.

De repente, fue la voz de Weasley la que se escuchó en esa ocasión.

\- ¡Pues entonces qué hacía él en la cueva mientras tú estabas inconsciente!

\- Lo encontré herido en la cueva Ron, había sangre por todas partes, supongo que eso atrajo a los carroñeros…

\- ¡Eso no explica el porqué estaba aquí en la playa! ¡Algo debe estar tramando! ¡Esto debe ser una trampa! ¡Harry di algo!

\- Ron tiene razón Hermione, podría…

\- ¡Por Merlin! ¡Si no me creen entonces pregúntenle a él!

Draco soltó una maldición, ahora se encontraba en la casa de uno de esos patéticos Gryffindors, al parecer nuevamente la sangre sucia de Granger lo había curado y ahora estaba metido en un lío muy gordo. Esos Gryffindors iban a interrogarlo hasta el cansancio y él no podía ni mencionarles el por qué estaba ahí, es más ya nada tenía sentido. Voldemort le había encomendado una misión y a las horas había cambiado de opinión, había decidido que era mejor era matarlo. ¡Vaya día! El problema era… que ahora no tenía a dónde ir. No podía regresar a Malfoy Hall, lo matarían en cuanto se apareciese, por otro lado tenía qué pensar en cómo escapar del lugar en donde estaba.

De repente la puerta se abrió.

Era Granger, al verle la cara pudo notar que se encontraba molesta, de repente lo vio y se dio cuenta que se encontraba despierto.

\- Veo que ya despertaste- dijo ella.

\- Creo que sigo dentro de la misma pesadilla- le espetó Draco fríamente-, de nuevo no sé dónde estoy y tú estás aquí, definitivamente esto no es real.

Ella resopló.

\- Ya te dije que soy tan real como esas heridas que tienes ahí- dijo ella seriamente-, y bueno ahora que lo dices desde que te encontré en esa cueva todo se ha vuelto una pesadilla.

\- Nadie te obligó a ayudarme- dijo este secamente-, te dije que me dejaras ahí y no lo hiciste.

\- ¡Podías haber muerto! ¡Eres un malagradecido! – le espetó ella furiosa.

\- ¡Y A TI QUÉ TE IMPORTA! ¡DE TODAS MANERAS ME VOY A MORIR! ¡VOLDEMORT VA A MATARME! ¿O ES QUE NO TE DISTE CUENTA SABELOTODO? ¡ESTAMOS JODIDOS!

Ella se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos.

\- Hablé con Harry y Ron y les conté sobre el pergamino que nos mostró Greyback…

\- No me importa lo que les hayas dicho a tus amiguitos- dijo este molesto-, ahora ábreme la puerta y deja que me vaya.

\- No puedes irte- dijo ella-, no en ese estado, te atraparán de nuevo y…

\- ¿Eres sorda o qué? – dijo este con sarcasmo-, ¿No te dije y a ti que te importa?

\- ¡Si sales van a matarte!- dijo ella.

Jodida Granger. ¡¿Qué rayos le importaba si se moría o no?! Era tan terca como una mula, tenía que hacer algo para que lo dejara salir, pero ni siquiera tenía su varita. La observó de reojo rápidamente y pudo ver ella llevaba "su varita" en bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

De repente a Draco se le ocurrió una idea, era un poco arriesgado y quizás se arrepentiría de por vida, pero quizás podría funcionar y total, nadie tendría que enterarse, en ese momento se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y ella lo miró confundida.

\- ¿De qué te ries?- dijo ella sin entender.

\- Vaya… realmente estoy sorprendido- dijo Draco, hizo todo el esfuerzo posible por levantarse la cama hasta que lo logró, caminó y se quedó frente a ella, ella lo miró confundida_, no pensé que en el fondo yo te gustara Granger.

De repente la cara de Granger enrojeció de inmediato.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Parece que los golpes de Ron te han dejado idiotizado! ¡Tú no me gustas!- dijo ella totalmente avergonzada cruzándose de brazos.

\- Vamos Granger no lo niegues- dijo Draco, estaba disfrutando el momento, había logrado fastidiarla-, ya veo por qué insistes tanto en que me quede y debo reconocer que has sido bastante buena curándome las heridas… ¿Debería agradecértelo?

\- No es necesario - dijo ella sin mirarlo, estaba empezando a impacientarla.

Draco sonrió.

\- Creo que ya sé cómo voy a devolverte el favor- dijo este.

\- Ya te dije que no es…

De repente, Draco la aprisionó por la cintura y la atrajo rápidamente hacia su pecho, ella totalmente desconcertada, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para intentar apartarse y menos cuando este en un arrebato le buscó la boca y le plantó un beso.

Hermione no acababa de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¡Draco Malfoy la estaba besando!. Los labios de él se movían posesivamente sobre los suyos intentando entrar en su boca. Ella intentó separarse, pero él no la soltarla, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, en un movimiento brusco logró apartar su boca de él.

\- ¡Suéltame!- dijo ella intentando forcejear, este le mostró una sonrisa divertida.

\- No te resistas Granger, sé que me deseas, todo ese teatro de que me odias, al final tratabas de ocultar la verdad, admítelo te mueres por mí- dijo este de modo petulante.

\- ¡Estas completamente loco!- dijo ella indignada-, ¡Ahora apártate! ¡Cómo te atreves a besarme!

Draco resopló.

\- Es solo un beso de agradecimiento, ¿A caso nunca te han besado Granger?- dijo este con maldad-, ¿Ni siquiera el orangután de Krum? ¿O la comadreja Weasel?

De repente ella se puso colorada y le contestó furiosa.

\- ¡Eso no te incumbe Malfoy! ¡Ahora suéltame!- chilló ella.

Draco sonrió había dado en el clavo.

\- Pues parece que tengo razón- dijo este-, al parecer este ha sido tu primer beso…

\- ¡Te dije que no!- dijo ella avergonzada.

\- Pues ya que soy el primero – dijo este en tono petulante-, entonces no habrá problema en que también me convierta en el segundo.

Draco volvió a besarla de nuevo, sus labios chocaron bruscamente con los de ella, ella se retorció entre sus brazos intentando escapar y esto le dificultaba la tarea de quitarle su varita. Tenía que tranquilizarla, sino jamás iba a poder salir de ahí. Fue entonces que la cogió firmemente de las caderas y las juntó con las de él, ella soltó un gemido de sorpresa y fue en ese momento en que el aprovechó y deslizó su lengua entre sus labios…

No supo el por qué, pero ella dejó de forcejear, su cuerpo se relajó y sus labios se fueron abriendo para recibir los de Draco, empezaba a corresponderle, sus delgados labios se movían al compás de los de él, podía sentir su aliento embriagándolo en ese beso que era totalmente… ¿agradable? ¡En qué estaba pensando! ¡Tenía que quitarle varita! ¡Las hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada!

Draco deslizó suavemente ambas manos por la espalda de la castaña, para luego posarse en nuevamente sobre sus caderas y apretarla contra las suyas, ella soltó un leve gemido que causó un extraño cosquilleo en la parte inferior del cuerpo de Draco…

¡Tenía que quitarle la varita ya! ¡Antes que hiciera alguna estupidez!

Hermione estaba absorta en las sensaciones que esos besos le estaban produciendo, esos labios la estaban volviendo loca, la estaban dejando sin respiración…

Malfoy le acarició las caderas, el roce de sus manos le causó una sensación de placer inexplicable, entonces sus manos se fueron deslizando hacia abajo…

\- ¡Malfoy!- exclamó volviendo a la realidad cuando las manos de Draco tocaron su trasero, sin previo aviso, ella intentó asestarle un puntapié, pero este lo esquivó a tiempo, sin embargo perdió el equilibrio y terminó tropezando con ella al mismo tiempo que ambos caían sobre la cama.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

Para Draco las cosas se habían salido de control, el maldito intento de quitarle la varita había terminado con él sobre ella en una cama. ¿En qué rayos había estado pensando? Iba a salirse de encima cuando la descubrió mirándole fijamente. Él la miró preparado para soltar una maldición, pero al ver sus ojos se detuvo. Nunca la había mirado tan de cerca, nunca había tenido tan cerca esos ojos color miel que en ese momento estaban haciendo estragos en su mente…

Hermione se quedó en silencio, no podía pronunciar ni una sílaba. Malfoy se encontraba sobre ella y sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, no entendía esa sensación. Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en ella, pero como nunca no había presencia de odio en ellos.

Un mechón rubio platino se deslizó sobre el rostro de Malfoy, ella no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos, podía sentir como su corazón latía igual de fuerte que el suyo, tomó el mechón de su cabello y se lo acomodó.

Ambos estaban tan hipnotizados que no se percataron del sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

\- Hermione… ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS…?!

Hermione se sobresaltó, empujó a Malfoy tan fuerte que este rodó sobre la cama, al parecer él también estaba tan sorprendido al igual que ella por la interrupción.

Hermione miró hacia la puerta y el corazón se le heló.

Harry estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con una expresión de indignación y furia en el rostro. Hermione se levantó de la cama muy avergonzada, no sabía dónde esconder el rostro. Se giró para ver a Malfoy y se dio con la sorpresa que al contrario de ella, él parecía estar disfrutando de la situación.

\- ¡Harry! ¡No es lo que piensas!- se apresuró a decir Hermione avergonzada-, esto….

\- No digas nada, creo que esto explica muchas cosas- dijo Harry fríamente, pasando su mirada de ella a Malfoy y sin decir más salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Ahora sí, definitivamente la vida de Hermione Granger acababa de convertirse en una pesadilla.


End file.
